


芥川兄弟的迪x尼快乐游

by 春秋冬夏辣死笋 (bambooshoot)



Series: 小小的肉家oc同人 [3]
Category: blacklist企划, 吴弓尤严虫虫组, 小春的地狱(漫画)
Genre: M/M, 沙雕快乐, 演员paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooshoot/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E7%A7%8B%E5%86%AC%E5%A4%8F%E8%BE%A3%E6%AD%BB%E7%AC%8B
Summary: 其实屁股手感很好的不只是花栗鼠，还有唐老鸭，黛西，米奇，米妮xxxxxx
Relationships: 义典/小春, 吴弓/尤严, 吾郎/小夜子
Series: 小小的肉家oc同人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643365





	芥川兄弟的迪x尼快乐游

“那么，1，2，3，茄——子——!!”  
·  
·  
·  
小春早上睡得迷迷糊糊就被义典拉起来套上了衣服，细心大哥当然没有忘记给他穿上秋裤，挑的还是小春最喜欢的颜色。反抗派新青年小春在胸口比划了大叉表示年轻人要解放双腿拒绝秋裤甚至顶着被子在房间里上演了真人版猫追老鼠的戏码。

现在他坐在船上看着自己套着秋裤的腿感觉整个人都开始提前步入老年，而始作俑者正非常淡定的坐在他旁边。小春给了摆弄相机的哥哥一个埋怨的眼神，对方则回应了一个憨憨一笑，他更气了。

从酒店到乐园的距离并不远，船开一会儿就能到目的地。坐在前排的几个女生正拿着手机叽叽喳喳不知道在讨论着什么。这时一个戴着兔子发夹的女生回头看了义典和小春一眼，激动的用手肘捅了捅旁边的女生压低声音不知道在说些什么。

这时那几个女生已经完全凑在一块时不时回头看两眼又赶紧捂着嘴扭回去了。等到船到岸的时候，先前那个最先看到他们的女生在另外几人的推搡怂恿下拿着手机走了过来问:“我能和你们合张影吗？”

小春站在商店外面等着哥哥出来，无聊的用脚在地上画小人画。过了一会儿他看见义典拿着点东西走向了他，左手两个卡通泡泡枪右手两个戴着蝴蝶结的米奇发箍，相机挂在了脖子上，挂带上别了一个星黛露徽章。小春的注意力都在那两个发箍上面，他大概猜到他哥想干什么了。

像是人类最基本的逃生反应，当义典戴上了发箍之后，小春转身就跑。

手里晃着的泡泡棒正发出五颜六色的光芒，旁边的义典则露出了灰心的眼神，整个人看上去非常无辜。殊不知他刚刚飞奔着两条长腿左手两枪右手一发箍运用忍者式跑步法追着自己的弟弟并且大声喊着小春的名字。

这下是彻底玩完，估计明天他俩的照片就会上热搜，包装多年的冷面小弟弟形象彻底崩塌再也捡不起来。

当然经过不懈努力小春终于不用戴那个看起来十分幼稚的发箍，同时也剥夺了义典戴着它的权利。

他明确表示他们是合格的演员，对外也要维持自己的形象不然会给公司运营带来很大的麻烦。就好比刚刚飞毛腿追弟的事情不能再发生第二次，哪怕是小春先跑的也是不成熟后辈义典的错，没错，前辈小戏骨芥川小春是不会犯错的，当然都是哥哥的错啦。

义典小鸡啄米般点头，随后又拉着小春玩起了泡泡枪。哎。

小春觉得自己有必要放弃让义典维持形象这件事，他累了，更何况他哥现在正像小孩子一样快乐，明明是比自己年长的兄长怎么会有如此幼稚的表现，太有失台面了。

“小春，要不要吃冰激凌？”“我不要，你自己吃。”

“那你要不要吃棉花糖。”“不要。” 

“小春你是不是生哥哥气了。”“没有。”

“那你要不要吃冰激凌和棉花糖？”“我不要!”

“……”

“小春，哥买好了。”“……”

太阳公公暖烘烘，坐在木板凳上的两人一手一个棉花糖，嘴里还在吃着冰激凌，太幼稚了。小春这么想着，这里的冰激凌都是米奇头，到处都充满了可爱风的元素，甜腻的不像话。但是，好吃!

整个乐园里都是成双结对的情侣或者拖家带口的一群人，像小春和义典的兄弟二人组反而很少很少。义典拿着地图在思考下一站去哪里，泡泡枪被插在了背后的口袋里看起来像少女的魔法棒。小春则看着一个每个万千少女都曾想过能坐上的超大型娱乐设施——旋转木马。

他不知道自己是怎么被人流挤上去的，只反应过来抢到了匹矮小的马，还是粉红色的。小春看着在下面向他招手的义典，整个人都像是懵懵的小孩，僵硬的坐在上面。

义典旁边有个戴着帽子的胡子拉茬的大叔正向他那个方向大力摇着手。顺着视线看过去应该是坐在小春后面的那位，留着传统齐刘海，长长的黑发披到了腰际，穿着漂亮昂贵的女式和服正坐在南瓜车里用袖口捂着嘴向那个大叔笑，脸看着有点红，是父女还是情侣？是情侣的话看着差别也太大了。

小春无心关心别人的事，等转到第二圈的时候他看见义典举起了相机，他看见义典的口型在说小春，笑一个。

风迎面吹来，吹得小春整个人麻酥酥的，快门按下的一瞬间他难得比了个自己一直认为很土的剪刀手。

义典翻看着相机，在小春发呆时他又偷偷拍了好几张。和粉丝拍出来或公司刻意拿出来运营的照片不同，这是他作为哥哥给弟弟拍的，意义完全不同的照片。

义典看着旁边比他矮上一大截的弟弟，两个人谁都没有开口说话，气氛顿时尴尬了起来。这时义典像注意到了什么停了一下，只是转身嘱咐小春让他等一会儿就离开了。

等义典回来时，小春注意到了他手上牵着的透明的气球，三三两两的气球被风吹着互相碰撞，看起来像一堆胖乎乎的丘比特在挤着身子打架。

义典小心翼翼把气球系在小春纤细白皙的手腕上，习惯性打上了一个标志的蝴蝶结。现在的小春看起来才真正融入了乐园的氛围当中，他不再是电视上让人有距离感的存在，在这里，他仅仅只是和哥哥一起出来玩的小春而已。

当天色逐渐暗下来的时候，兄弟俩找了家餐厅坐了下来。所幸里面的人还不是最多，他们很快便吃上了晚餐。

小春喝着混着棉花糖的奶油热饮，过多的奶油蘸在了他的嘴上让他看起来像个小小老头。义典笑着看着他递上了餐巾纸，小春赶紧擦掉了胡子收起了略显狼狈的模样。小春拨弄着盘底的胡萝卜，他总觉得义典有什么话想和他说。

“小春。”义典主动开了口，“你还记得小时候你要去游乐场那件事嘛？”

那是很小的时候了，年幼的小春羡慕别家的小朋友都能去游乐场玩耍，他经常抱着游乐场的广告纸看一下午。懂事的义典看穿了弟弟的心思，他难得去央求自己的父亲能不能带弟弟去游乐场，多次的请求之后父亲终于答应了下来。他记得那天小春有多高兴一直在说自己终于可以去和其他人炫耀了。

但是大人间突如其来的争吵撕裂了小春最后一点的快乐。  
义典抱着哭泣的小春跑出了家，他身上省吃俭用存有的一点钱甚至连一个人的门票都买不起。

年长的哥哥牵着年幼的弟弟慢慢走向一处无人的小公园，他陪着小春荡秋千，坐跷跷板，在沙地里堆城堡，两个人都变得脏兮兮的。他们玩了很久很久，玩了整整一天直到天黑的时候才回去。

那时候小小春最喜欢喊义典【义典哥哥】，抓着他衣服的下摆一步一步走，小春从不担心他会因为走得太慢跟不上义典，因为义典总会停下来等待自己的年幼的弟弟，向来如此。

那天义典挨了平生最狠的一顿揍，屁股被皮带抽的通红通红，比童话里那位美丽的公主咬下的红苹果还要红。

义典一边吸着凉气趴在床上一边看着旁边抓着自己手熟睡的小春。被打时他一直咬着毛巾不敢发声，他知道只要自己一发声小春就会知道因为他自己挨揍了。他一想到弟弟哭泣的样子就会难过，自己是哥哥，不能让弟弟哭。

“只要是义典哥哥陪着我，小春就不会孤单啦，就算不去游乐园也没关系哦。”

他记得回家的路上小春仰着小脸对他说的话，那天他暗暗发誓，等自己能赚钱了就要天天带小春去游乐园。

再后来，小春就被他的生母带走了。他本以为，曾经的承诺或许再也没办法兑现了。

“那是很早以前的事情了，后来我妈和你爸吵架，这事黄了。当然，我本来也不指望老头能带我去，他明显更喜欢你，我就是他控制不住下半身生出来的东西而已。”

小春咬着牛肉，面不改色的说着血淋淋的话语。他对生父的印象只是个威严不亲近的存在，生母则把他当成赚钱的工具，习惯了，早习惯没有美好回忆的日子了。

“小春，哥哥那时候想着等大了就能带你来游乐园，后来你就被阿姨接走了…”

小春沉默着没有说话。

人群开始吵闹起来，一只巨大的花栗鼠人偶走了进来，转着圈圈和游客打招呼。小春看着有个套着同款花栗鼠披风的小孩正非常兴奋的和人偶拥抱合影，小春不禁有点羡慕起来，羡慕里甚至还透着对那孩子的嫉妒。他有经历过吗，有人曾经会那么热烈真诚地拥抱过他，会摸着他的脑袋说他是个好孩子吗？

曾经有一个，在被岁月模糊的记忆里，曾经有过那么一个人，比他仅仅年长了几岁，就认为自己是哥哥可以去给他努力弥补童年创伤的那个人。

义典就坐在他的对面。

那只花栗鼠在和前桌的一对同性情侣合完影后走了过来。它捂着脸冲着他们问好，小春站了起来。

“哥，帮我和他拍张照。”

“哥哥，我看广告上面那些大大人偶都好厉害呀，比我抱着的娃娃要大好多好多，它们是不是摸起来也像娃娃一样舒服呀？”

小春第一次摸到了那种触感，毛绒绒的，像触碰到紧实的棉花的一样。花栗鼠的屁股，太棒了。

事后就是花栗鼠人偶展现出了极其的惊慌失措随后就被一堆也要摸屁屁的大人小孩再次包围了。小春笑得很开心，他有偷偷听到那群在船上的女生说要摸摸人偶屁股，什么屁屁手感一级好啥啥的。

“小春，不要上来就摸人家屁股…”“哥，你要不要也试试。”

正经男孩义典非常有礼貌的询问是否能摸摸对方的屁股，花栗鼠非常配合的撅着屁股让他摸了摸，当然避开了小春再次伸来的咸猪手。记仇·花栗鼠·本鼠

迪士尼的烟火，一绝。

当黑夜降临的时候，所有人聚在城堡那边等着烟火升起的那一刻。小春在人群里看到了那对“父女”，他们亲昵的举动看起来果然是情侣出来玩了。挤在前面一点的是前桌那对同性恋人。其中一个有着白的不像话的皮肤和头发，另外一个一身小麦色皮肤留着金色的寸发。两人在人群里牵着手，像极了每个平凡相爱的一对。

后面传来了激动的叫喊，烟花升起来了。  
白晃晃的烟花像流星一般冲向天空，整个黑夜在刹那间被点亮了。同性恋人在燃放的一瞬间接吻，持续了只有几秒的时间，两人随即相视一笑。

大叔举起了恋人大喊着“小夜子你看见了烟花没有噢噢噢噢噢——”  
“大叔不要把你的女儿举起来后面的人会看不见的！！！！！”

小春不喜欢吵闹的氛围，但是今天，他不反感。他看着义典。

“哥!!!”小春大喊着，周围吵闹的声音盖过了他。

“什—么—事—啊——小———春!!!”义典现在的听力比坐在楼下拿着蒲扇乘凉的耳背老大爷没好多少。

“R——喝——银———”

“喝——什么——”

“合——印——啊——”

“喝——哪——个——哥——去——买——”

“合——影——!!”

伟大的不知道哪一位哲人曾经说过，实践胜过空口逼逼【完全没有这句话】，小春举起了手机想在烟花结束前能拍下这张照片，义典听力没上线但智力和视力还在线上非常有默契的接过了弟弟的手机。

在烟花消失的前一刻，有人听见了一句超大声的茄子。

【后记】  
义典在离开之前去商店里买了副相框出来，他建议小春把合影洗出来放在家里，小春没有反对。

他背着和相框一起买的黛西鸭鸭包走在后头，小时候他就喜欢走在义典的后面，和今天一样，偷偷抓着哥哥的后衣摆随着人流走向出口。

小春看着义典背包上插着的泡泡枪把它拔了出来，轻轻晃了晃，愉快的音乐便响了起来。大量的泡泡随着音乐在气球边跳动，旁边的小孩子们开心的用手抓着泡泡，突然一阵风吹来，将泡泡卷向了前方，糊到了刚好回头看小春的义典的脸上。

你这一辈子，有没有被大量的肥皂水洗过脸？至少义典已经经历过了。【笑】

隔天网上就有了某幸运女游客和芥川兄弟的合影，转发分分钟破万上了热搜。帅气的义典欧巴俘获了一堆少女的芳心，跟着沸腾的还有小春的众多妈妈粉们。当然了，这都是后话~

**Author's Note:**

> 秋裤是毒岛和义典一起去买的，因为文野老师也被逼着穿秋裤【狂笑】


End file.
